Il faro
Dylan Minnette - David Shephard Mark Pellegrino - Jacob Hiroyuki Sanada - Dogen | costar=Dayo Ade - Justin Sean Kinerney - Ragazzo giapponese | uncredited=Rob McElhenney - Aldo }} è il quinto episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 108esimo dell'intera serie. Hurley fatica a convincere Jack ad accompagnarlo in quella che chiama 'la missione'. Jin incontra una sua vecchia conoscenza. Trama Precedentemente a Lost *Il volo della Oceanic atterra e Jack viene informato che la bara del padre non è in areoporto. Jack spiega l'accaduto a Locke. *Jin inciampa in una tagliola e prima che Aldo gli spari viene salvato da Claire. Timeline parallela (2004) e David hanno problemi di comunicazione.]] Jack arriva dal lavoro al suo appartamento a Los Angeles. Cambiandosi la maglietta nota la cicatrice di una appendicectomia. Sua madre chiama al telefono, chiedendo se ci sono novità riguardanti la bara smarrita, e Jack le chiede della cicatrice. Lei gli dice che la sua appendice è stata tolta quando aveva sette o otto anni dopo che era svenuto a scuola. Comunque, Jack non sembra ricordarsene e dice di credere di ricordarlo. Inoltre acconsente ad andare a casa della madre per aiutarla a cercare il testamento di suo padre, poiché non riesce a trovarlo a causa delle innumerevoli scartoffie presenti nel suo ufficio. Poi facendo caso all'ora, Jack si scusa e lascia la madre per andare via. Jack guida fino alla St. Mary's Academy dove raggiunge suo figlio, David. Jack si scusa diverse volte per essere arrivato in ritardo ma David è scontento e impaziente. una volta a casa di Jack c'è una strana conversazione tra i due. Trovata una copia di The Annotated Alice Jack chiede a David se lo stia leggendo ma quando comincia a ricordare di quando lo leggeva lui da piccolo David esce dalla stanza. chiede a Jack di una certa "Claire Littleton."]] In cucina David chiede a Jack perché voglia parlare con lui visto che si vedono solo una volta al mese e dice che vuole "farla finita". Poi Margo Shephard chiama Jack chiedendogli dove sia e così lui se ne va. Jack si dirige a casa della madre dove cominciano a cercare il testamento. Margo Shephard offre un drink a Jack ma lui rifiuta e lei risponde "Buon per te". Poi la madre chiede a Jack notizie di David visto che al funerale le era sembrato molto arrabbiato, e lui risponde che non era a conoscenza di tutto ciò poiché " la comunicazione non è il suo David forte". Jack dice alla madre che anche lui non comunicava bene con il suo di padre quand'era bambino perché ne era terrorizzato. Margo, dicendo che anche David potrebbe essere terrorizzato da lui, suggerisce a Jack di chiedere a suo figlio. nota delle foto di lui e suo figlio.]] Alla fine, Margo trova il testamento in una busta e mentre lo sta leggendo chiede a Jack se suo padre avesse mai menzionato una certa Claire Littleton. Jack arriva a casa con una pizza e da bere ma David non c'è. Più tardi Jack chiama David e gli lascia un messaggio dicendo che è dispiaciuto se ha fatto qualcosa per farlo arrabbiare e spiega che sta andando a casa di sua madre e che, se è ancora lì, lo può aspettare. A casa della madre di David Jack trova la chiave sotto un coniglio di ceramica e mentre si guarda intorno va in camera di David, ma lui non è lì. Jack vede degli spartiti musicali e delle fototessere di David con Jack che lo emozionano. Jack ascolta due messaggi nella segreteria telefonica. Il primo è del Conservatorio che conferma L'audizione di David alle 7:00pm di Venerdì 24. meets Dogen at the audition.]] L'altro messaggio è dello stesso Jack da Sydney dove Jack stesso dice che e' successo qualcosa e lui "aveva bisogno di sentire la sua David voce," portando Jack alle lacrime. Jack va all'audizione al Williams Conservatory. Quando egli arriva, David stà suonando "Fantaisie Impromptu" di Chopin al pianoforte. Un ragazzo dice di David che è veramente un bravo musicista e quando va via è abbracciato da suo padre. "Loro sono troppo giovani per avere questo tipo di pressioni", dice il padre del ragazzo, che girandosi rivela essere Dogen. vows to never make the same mistakes as his father.]] Dogen dice inoltre "E' duro guardare ed essere incapaci di aiutarli" e aggiunge che David "ha un dono." In seguito chiede da quanto David suona ma Jack risponde che non lo sa. Jack aspetta il figlio fuori. Davi gli dice che aveva fatto promettere alla madre di non dire a Jack che stava suonando ancora il piano perchè Jack because Jack always made such a big deal of the piano playing. David dice che non aveva detto a Jack dell'audizione perchè non voleva che Jack lo vedesse fallire. Jack risponde che quando era piccolo suo padre non voleva che lui fallisse e ripeteva spesso che Jack "non aveva la stoffa" Jack dice che ha portato questo peso per tutta la vita e che non voleva che David si sentisse così. Inoltre dice che gli vuole bene e che nei suoi occhi David non potrebbe mai fallire. Timeline originale (2007) Hurley e Jack e Dogen discutono le opzioni.]] Jack sta guardando il suo riflesso nella piscina di fronte al Tempio. Dogen lo raggiunge e gli dice che temeva che Jack se ne fosse andato. Jack chiede se andar via fosse un'opzione e Dogen risponde che tutto è un'opzione ma se Jack fosse andato vi lui avrebbe dovuto fermarlo. Dogen chiede a Jack se i suoi amici torneranno indietro. Jack risponde che molto probabilmente non torneranno. Dogen lo apprezza per la sua onestà. tinkers with the pool and directs Hurley to the kitchen.]] Hurley e Miles disegnano per terra un "tris" improvvisato. Hurley chiede a Miles se ha fame e va nella vasca a cercare cibo. Nel tempio osserva un uomo accovacciato sulla vasca e gli chiede dove sia la cucina. L'uomo dice "è in fondo nel corridoio, Hugo," allora Hurley realizza che è Jacob Jacob. Jacob dice ad Hurley che ha bisogno di lui che Hurley dovrebbe prendere una penna e scrivere un paio di cose e che qualcuno sta arrivando sull'Isola e ha bisogno che Hurley li aiutui a trovarla. Fuori dal Tempio, gli Altri guardano Sayid in maniera sospettosa quando lui si avvicina a Jack chiedendogli cosa gli sta nascondendo. Jack risponde che gli Altri volevano che Jack uccidesse Sayid con la pillola che conteneva veleno. Jack spiega che qualsiasi cosa gli stia accadendo era già successo a qualche altro e Sayid chiede a chi. ha istruzioni di Jacob scritte sul suo braccio.]] Dopo, Dogen scopre Hurley, che ora ha sul suo braccio destro tutte le instruzioni dettagliate suggerite da Jacob, in un corridoio del Tempio. Dogen ordina a Hurley di ritornare ma Jacob appare ad Hurley a dice che può fare quello che vuole e chiede ad Hurley di dire a Dogen che è un candidato. Hurley dice a Dogen che è un candidato e che può fare quello che vuole. Dogen dice qualcosa in giapponese ad Hurley. ("Sei fortunato che devo proteggerti. Altrimenti ti avrei già tagliato la testa."). Quando Dogen va via, Jacob ricorda ad Hurley he deve portare Jack con lui. Hurley è frustrato e non crede che sia in grado di convincere Jack a venire e chiede suggerimenti su come persuaderlo. punta l'arma versoJack.]] Hurley va da Jack e gli dice che ha scoperto un tunnel segreto e deve fare una missione per Jacob. Quando Jack si rifiuta di seguirlo, Hurley gli dice che Jacob ha detto che lui "la stoffa ce l'ha eccome". Jack non crede a quanto ha appena sentito e chiede di vedere Jacob. Hurley gli dice che Jacob è più o meno morto e che si trova nel posto dove stanno andando. Hurley guida Jack fuori dal tempio e mentre camminano lungo un torrente vede uno zaino. E' di Kate che punta un'arma verso Jack prima di realizzare chi fosse. Kate dice che Jin è tornato al tempio e che Sawyer è per conto suo. Kate dice che non tornerà al tempio perché vuole cercare Claire. Jack dice che Claire non è sulla spiaggia e che le persone del Tempio gli hanno detto che qualcosa le era successo. Kate è determinata a cercarla da sola e quando vanno via dice a Jack "Spero che tu possa trovare quello che stai cercando" arriva alla bara di suo padre.]] Hurley e Jack continuano per la loro strada. Hurley è dispiaciuto di aver rovinato la conversazione tra Jack e Kate. Jack dice che non è rimasto più niente da rovinare. Hurley sichiede cosa sia successo tra Jack e Kate ma Jack spiega che non è portato per il matrimonio e per i bambini. Jack trova l'inalatore di Shannon grazie al quale Hurley e Jack realizzano di essere alle grotte. Hurley ipotizza che Adamo ed Eva potrebbero essere i resti di alcuni dei sopravvissuti dell'815 che sono stati mandati indietro nel tempo. Jack dice ad Hurley di come aveva scoperto le grotte quando seguiva il fantasma di suo padre morto. Jack guarda la bara di suo padre rotta e Jack dice di averla fatta a pezzi perché "suo padre non era dentro" Mentre camminano Hurley riflette che quello che stanno facendo è "scuola vecchia" vagare nella giungla per fare qualcosa che non capiscono completamente. Hurley chiede perché Jack è tornato indietro sull'Isola. Jack pone la stessa domanda ad Hurley che risponde che è tornato semplicemente perchè Jacob gli aveva chiesto di farlo. Jack si ferma e spiega che è tornato perché era "distrutto" e che era stupido abbastanza da credere che l'Isola avrebbe potuto guarirlo. e Hurley esaminano il meccanismo del faro.]] Hurley e Jack arrivano ad una torre: ilfaro. Sorpreso Jack si chiede come mai non avessero notato quella struttura prima e Hurley risponde che il motivo era semplicemente che non la stavano cercando. Jack apre la porta bloccata e salgono alla cima della torre dove scoprono una ruota che circonda una palla di fuoco e una serie di specchi. Hurley dice che devono girare l'ingranaggio verso il 108. Comincia a girare la ruota e chiede a Jack di dirgli quando hanno raggiunto il numero. riconosce la sua casa d'infanzia nello specchio del faro.]] Mentre Jack guarda vede delle immagini riflesse sugli specchi e un centinaio di nomi accanto ai numeri che sono scritti sulla ruota. Il suo nome "Shephard" è scritto accanto al numero 23 in maniera più marcata rispetto agli altri nomi. Mentre guarda lo specchio Jack vede il riflesso di un'architettura orientale nello specchio e chiede ad Hurley di fermarsi. Chiede ad Hurley di guardare allo specchio ma Hurley vede solo il riflesso dell'oceano. Chiede ad Hurley di girare la ruota sul suo numero ma Hurley si rifiuta per cercate di attenersi alle istruzioni di Jacob così Jack gira lui la ruota verso il 23. Essi vedono il riflesso della casa d'infanzia di Jack. Jack quindi afferma che Jacob gli ha spiati per tutto il tempo. Jack chiede ad Hurley di chiedere a Jacob perchè li spiava e perchè c'era il suo nome scritto sull'ingranaggio. Jack si arrabbia e vuole sapere cosa Jacob vuole da lui e furiosamente spacca tutti gli specchi. e Hurley discutono sul fallimento del piano.]] Dopo, Hurley seduto fuori dal faro. Jacob appare e Hurley si scusa per aver fallito la sua missione e che il piano per aiutare le persone a trovare l'isola era completamente fallito. Jacob non è affatto turbato e gli spiega che la persona troverà un altro modo per arrivare. Jack è seduto distante e guarda l'oceano e Hurley realizza che Jacob davvero voleva che Jack vedesse cosa c'era nello specchio. Jacob spiega che era l'unico modo per far capire a Jack quanto era importante. Jacob spiega inoltre che Jack è sull'isola per fare qualcosa. Ad alcune persone basta semplicemente dire cosa fare, ma per persone come Jack "c'è bisogno di lasciare che osservino l'oceano per un po'" Inoltre spiega che voleva che fossero molto lontani dal tempio perchè qualcuno di veramente cattivo stava arrivando. Hurley vuole avvertire le persone del tempio ma Jacob spiega che ormai è troppo tardi. All'accampamento di Claire interroga un ferito Justin su suo figlio.]] Claire si assicura che Aldo e Justin sono morti e in seguito libera Jin dalla trappola. Claire spiega che ha vissuto nella giungla da quando i sopravvissuti hanno lasciato l'isola tre anni prima. Comincia ad aiutare Jin ma egli passes out. In seguito in una tenda nell'accampamento dove Jin è stato portato, Jin scopre una culla con una bambola costruita con carcasse di animali. Claire ritorna presto con Justin vivo ed indica che intende torturarlo per scopre dove è Aaron. Claire lo lega ad un albero e si prepara a curare la ferita di Jin. QUndo Clarie lascia i due uomini da soli, Justin insiste che Claire vuole uccidere entrambi e chiede a Jim di liberarlo in modo tale da poter tagliare la gola a Claire. è sotto shock dopo la rivelazione di Jinsulla sorte di Aaron.]] Claire ritorna e cura la ferita di Jin. Spiega che non è stata da sola nella giungla ma ha un amico che le ha spiegato che gli Altri hanno Aaron. Inoltre, dice che suo padre le ha detto che gli Altri hanno Aaron. Non rivela chi è il suo amico ma vuole sapere se Jin è ancora suo amico. Claire minaccia Justin con un ascia chiedendogli dove sia Aaron. Justin nega di sapere qualsiasi cosa su Aaron e dice che lei è stata catturata in precedenza perche stava uccidendo la loro gente. Claire dice che gli Altri al tempio 'hanno marchiata. Jin la ferma dal tentativo di uccidere Justin dicendole che Kate aveva portato via Aaron dall'isola. Claire appare placata da questa notizia ma nonostante ciò colpisce violentemente Justin al petto con l'ascia uccidendolo. L'amico di Claire sorride all'arrivo all'accampamento di Claire.]] Jin dice a Claire che aveva mentito sperando di salvare la vita di Justin e che aveva davvero visto Aaron al Tempio con gli Altri e che lei aveva bisogno di lui per arrivare ad Aaron. Claire dice che è una buona notizia perchè se Kate avesse cresciuto Aaron l'avrebbe uccisa. Locke entra nella tenda chiedendo se stava interrompendo qualcosa. Uno stupefatto Jin saluta Locke con un dubbioso "John?", ma Claire lo corregge "Non è John, è il mio amico." Mib sorride a Claire e Claire sembra contenta del suo arrivo. Curiosità Generale Numeri Note di produzione *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Yunjin Kim (Sun) e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) non appaiono in questo episodio. *E' la 108esima ora di produzione di Lost. Il numero 108 gioca un ruolo importante nella trama dell'episodio. *Questo episodio segue la linea guida dettata dalla centricità della prima stagione. Il primo episodio, "Los Angeles LA X, prima parte", è stato un episodio multicentrico come "Pilota, prima parte", il terzo, "Tabula rasa" Kate-centrico come "Quello che fa Kate", il quarto, "La caccia" Locke-centrico come "Il sostituto", e il quinto, "Il coniglio bianco" Jack-centrico come "Faro". Se continua questa linea di centricità, il prossimo dovrebbe essere Sun-centrico. Errori Temi ricorrenti Riferimenti culturale Riferimenti letterari Riferimenti tra gli episodi Domande senza risposta Timeline originale Claire *Come sa che l'Uomo in Nero non è Locke? **Perché lo considera suo amico? Jacob *Cosa deve fare Jack, che Jacob accenna? *Cosa sta per accadere al Tempio per cui Jacob non vuole che Hurley e Jack si trovino lì? *Perché Jacob vuole che solo Hurley e Jack se ne vadano dal Tempio? Il faro *Chi ha costruito il faro? **Qual è il suo scopo? *Chi sta per arrivare sull'Isola? **Come troverà/troveranno ora l'Isola? *Chi sono le persone scritte ai bordi del congegno del faro, come Wallace? *Qual'è il nome che si trova a 108 gradi? *Perchè il nome di Locke è cancellato ? *Esiste una associazione tra i numeri dell'Equazione di Enzo Valenzetti (4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42) e i nomi di alcune persone scritte ai bordi del congegno del faro o sul soffitto della grotta sulla scogliera? Jin *Come fa a sapere dell'esistenza del passaggio segreto per entrare nel tempio? Timeline parallela *Perchè Jack non si ricorda della sua appendicectomia? *Cosa ha lasciato Christian Shepard a Claire nel suo testamento? *Chi è la madre di David? **Perché si è separata da Jack?